


She Shines

by Say_Anything



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glimmer defense squad 2k19, Welp....here you go, but mostly soft, idk ya'll I just need more content for these two, it's a lil spicy, set sometime after the war/season 5?, smut? it's really kinda vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything
Summary: Glimmer shines like the new stars that hang in the sky of Etheria. She shines like the ice diamonds in the Kingdom of Snows. She shines like the rainbows that reflect in the waterfall near Bright Moon after a rainstorm.Adora knows that she sometimes hates her name, she finds it silly. But it’s never been more fitting, in Adora’s mind, than now, when she sparkles under Adora’s touch, lighting up the dark room like the moon itself.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	She Shines

**Author's Note:**

> Post end of series fluff? Kinda spicy, beware if that's not your thing... Otherwise, have some pointless glimmadora fluff because I need more of it. Honestly. Fluff without a god damn point.  
Enjoy :)

Glimmer shines like the new stars that hang in the sky of Etheria. She shines like the ice diamonds in the Kingdom of Snows. She shines like the rainbows that reflect in the waterfall near Bright Moon after a rainstorm.

Adora knows that she sometimes hates her name, she finds it silly. But it’s never been more fitting, in Adora’s mind, than now, when she sparkles under Adora’s touch, lighting up the dark room like the moon itself.

It’s become impossibly warm as they move together, even though they’d kicked the sheets off the bed a long time ago. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Adora is grateful they chose her room for tonight’s activities. Because this much movement on Glimmer’s hanging bed might have resulted in something more disastrous and painful for both of them.

Adora watches her partner in awe, entranced by the pink and purple sparkles coming off her slick skin as the blonde’s fingers move within her. She’s beautifully breathless, whimpering Adora’s name in a dedicated chant. Adora leans forward, burying her face in Glimmer’s neck and teasing the soft skin there with her teeth. It works beautifully. Glimmer thrashes, her hips rocking hard into Adora’s hand, blunt nails scrapping down the hard lines of her back.

Adora’s name is reduced to a high-pitched moan in the back of Glimmer’s throat as another burst of sparkles fills Adora’s vision and then Glimmer tenses, shivering, her entire body going taut and then… limp. Adora doesn’t want the moment to end though. She wiggles her fingers again, hoping for another reaction. The one she gets isn’t exactly what she wanted.

Glimmer yelps and reaches for her hand, pulling it away with a blush that matches the pink of her hair.

“That’s—I’m—It’s a little much, right now,” she explains, her words jumbled and still breathless.

“Oh! Sorry…” Adora nods sheepishly, understanding if not a little disappointed, and removes her hand entirely. She settles herself between Glimmer’s thighs instead, until they are pressed skin to skin, the sweat and the sticky heat not as uncomfortable as she would have imagined it to be. She sinks into Glimmer, teasing her neck again with gentle kisses, soft, trying to mimic the same ones Glimmer had given her that started this night in the first place.

She’s still a bit new to the whole kissing thing, it takes practice. Luckily, she has a very willing partner.

Glimmer sighs, arms wrapping around her back, fingers trailing gently down the harsh lines she left not a moment before.

“Was that good?” Adora mumbles into her neck, resting her full weight on Glimmer now, tucking herself underneath the smaller girl’s chin and letting her eyes slip shut tiredly.

Glimmer snorts, as if the question amuses her. “Good? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been practicing.”

Adora decides not to reveal that she’s been asking a very flustered Perfuma a lot of questions recently. Mermista too. Who dealt with them in more of a stride, but blushed through her dark cheeks nonetheless. Not Frosta, of course, because she’s only twelve now. And Bow nearly screamed and ran for the hills when she’d tried consulting him. A lot of it has been a guessing game too. But Glimmer is fairly vocal in what she finds pleasurable, versus what she doesn’t. And Adora has always been eager to please. And a quick learner.

Not a bad combination, if you ask her.

She listens to Glimmer’s heartbeat, fluttering beneath her ear. _Thudthud thudthud thudthud._ It’s rapid, still coming down from the high Adora induced.

“You’re so beautiful,” Adora murmurs as she traces gentle patterns on Glimmer’s still glistening skin. A few stray sparkles drift into the air here and there as they rest. And Adora can’t erase the image of the dazzling light that had filled the room when she reached her peak.

“You’re sweet,” Glimmer mumbles in response, Adora can practically hear the blush in her voice.

Propping herself up on one elbow, she frowns down at the young queen, who looks confused by the sudden intensity in her face.

“What?”

“You don’t believe me,” Adora accuses, pursing her lips.

“I—I didn’t say that,” Glimmer shoots back, her eyes darting away from Adora’s intense stare.

“You don’t need to say it. I can read you like a book.” Adora uses the phrase that Bow taught her proudly. Or at least… She hopes she used it right.

She assumes she did when Glimmer giggles and raises a single brow, her half-lidded gaze making Adora’s stomach do summersaults.

“Oh, can you?”

Adora grins, using her free hand to brush Glimmer’s swooping bangs away from her face. They cling slightly, from the sweat beaded on her forehead, but Adora runs her fingers through them anyway. Her hair is so pretty, the sparkles that seem to rest in every strand distracting her from Glimmer, who is obviously awaiting a response.

She realizes this just in time to see the smirk on Glimmer’s face fall. Her lilac eyes are following Adora’s hand, and they suddenly hold a tinge of sadness, her brows wrinkling.

“Hey…” Adora doesn’t know what’s suddenly upset her, but she knows Glimmer well enough to know that _something_ she’s done has set her off. And she also knows that she’s about to brush it off.

“It’s nothing,” Glimmer assures her, although her bottom lip wobbles. “I’m fine.”

She forces a smile that’s so fake it almost makes Adora wince on her behalf.

They’ve done better with communicating in the last few months, since the end of the war, but even still—Adora knows it’s easy to fall back into old habits. And she knows that Glimmer is still struggling with guilt, with sorrow. It hasn’t been that long, Adora can’t blame her. They’ll move past it eventually. Adora has. She forgave Glimmer for cutting words and near world ending actions a long time ago. But Glimmer still holds it tight to her chest. She hates herself for the words she said to Adora, for making the wrong decisions, for abandoning her friends in their hour of need.

She’s told Adora before that she doesn’t feel worthy of her attention—Of her love. And Adora does her best to explain that is simply not the case. She wants Glimmer to believe that her desire to fix her mistakes, to make things right—her remorse for the wrong choices, it’s proof that she’s a good person. Proof that she deserves a second chance.

That she deserves Adora.

Glimmer doesn’t seem to believe her. Not yet.

And that’s why she breaks sometimes in their more intimate moments, when she’s at her most vulnerable. It’s like she can’t believe it’s happening. That Adora would want her.

It makes Adora’s heart ache, because sometimes she just doesn’t have the right words to console her. How can she explain all the love she has in her heart for the girl lying underneath her? Why should she have to?

Someday, Glimmer will forgive herself. She’ll accept that she deserves this. Until then, Adora will remind her. As many times as it takes.

“Glimmer.” She draws the young queen’s attention, stroking her cheek with the backs of her fingers. Glimmer’s eyes, shining with affection and unshed tears, flicker to hers.

“It’s alright,” Adora breathes, pressing a soft kiss to her slightly parted lips as she repeats the words she always does in times like these. “I love you.”

Glimmer’s tears spill over her cheeks as she squeezes her eyes shut and gives in to the sobs as they wrack her body. Adora slides to lie beside her, pulling Glimmer against her chest and stroking her hands comfortingly through her hair.

It’s so soft. It reminds Adora of the clouds she rides through on Swift Wind. Ethereal, smooth, barely there underneath her fingertips.

Glimmer’s sobs turn to hiccups quickly under her ministrations and she nuzzles into Adora’s neck, murmuring something that Adora can’t quite make out, but she doesn’t ask Glimmer to repeat herself.

Instead she focuses her attention on Glimmer’s back, letting her hands slide away from her hair down to the base of her wings. They’re still on the small side, barely bigger than Adora’s hand splayed out, but they’re growing, and Adora thinks they’re beautiful. Soft, pink, delicate. Adora can’t wait to see how majestic they’ll become. Maybe as large as Queen Angella’s one day.

In any case, Adora has also learned that they’re a sweet spot and sure enough, Glimmer shivers as Adora strokes the delicate feathers gently. They lay there for a while, Glimmer's quiet whimpers growing in pitch as Adora’s fingers dance across her wings, until finally, with a whole body shudder, another burst of pink and purple sparkles erupt around them.

“Y-you’re not gonna let me get any sleep tonight, are you?” Glimmer pants against her collar bone, the tears gone, replaced by what Adora hopes is utter contentment.

Adora giggles, creating enough distance between them to look Glimmer in the eye. “We can sleep now if you want.”

“What about you?” Glimmer looks genuinely concerned, almost guilty. Adora hates seeing that guilt written on her face, so she quickly assuages Glimmer with a kiss and then leans over the edge of the bed, reaching for the blanket they’d kicked away.

“I’m absolutely fine,” she says, tugging the blanket up and draping it around both of them as Glimmer snuggles against her, head tucked underneath her chin before she’s even settled. Smiling, Adora wraps her arms around Glimmer’s shoulders, tugging her somehow closer and whispering in her ear.

“Goodnight, my queen.”

She knows Glimmer simultaneously loves and hates when Adora uses her title as a pet name. It certainly depends on her mood. Tonight, she seems to enjoy it. She clutches Adora’s shoulder, breath hitching, and then sinks into her.

A comfortable silence fills the room as they begin to drift. It isn’t until Adora has almost fallen asleep when she hears Glimmer whisper.

“Adora?”

“Mm?”

Another silence. This one stretches so long that Adora thinks maybe Glimmer fell asleep before she could finish. Fortunately, the words come just as Adora loses consciousness and they fill her dreams with warmth and happiness.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
All comments/thoughts are welcome.


End file.
